onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kalifa
| extra1= | extra2= | devil fruit= | bounty=| }} Kalifa was Iceburg's secretary and is the only female member of CP9. Personality Galley-La Kalifa is first seen as Iceburg's secretary. She seemed to be a serious, businesslike woman with a hot temper. She is known for her trademark phrase "That's sexual harassment." She is seen to be fiercely loyal to Iceburg at first and is always seen walking around with him. CP9 During the Enies Lobby arc, Kalifa personality becomes sly and crafty, as she enjoys embarrassing her superior, Spandam by accusing him of harassing her.One Piece manga - Chapter 379, Kalifa accuses everything said to her as being "sexual harassment. Despite her initial impression of being completely serious and professional, she became easily flustered during her fight against Nami. She is also not too bright, mistaking Monster Chopper for Nami. She is rather vain, considering herself very beautiful and sexy. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Kalifa's fruit is Awa Awa no Mi (アワアワの実(Bubble Bubble Fruit)). Kalifa went easy on Nami first before showcasing her real powers. She was arrogant and took Nami lightly and did not consider her a threat. It was this unfocused and impulsive attitude that led to her defeat at Nami's hands. Weapons In Water 7, she uses a spiked whip for attacking. Fighting Style Like other CP9, she can use Rokushiki well. Kalifa also uses a kick-based fighting style same as Sanji, when not using Rokushiki or Awa Awa techniques. Her attack speed is fast enough to leave residual images after striking. History Secretary Kalifa was first seen as the secretary for Iceburg that kicked anyone who mocked him. Later, she arrested Franky and showed her true colors by revealing she is a member of CP9. CP9 Agent When Kalifa was seen with the other CP9 members she was given the Awa Awa no Mi from her boss, Spandam, to deal with the Straw Hat pirates to make sure they wouldn't Rescue Nico Robin. Whenever Spandam said her name or replied to what she said, she would say it was sexual harassment. Enies Lobby During the attack on the tower she fought against Sanji after he came to his senses(he was struck by her looks and they were drinking tea). Sanji almost won against Kalifa but withdrew since he would never strike a women. She turned him into a soap doll and threw him down the stairs. Nami later arrived to confront her but she had set a bubble trap on the floor, draining Nami's power. Nami quickly realizes Kalifa's powers, much to her dismay. Even with the use of her new powers, she is defeated by a Thunder Lance Tempo in the chest from Nami. Afterward Nami practically rips her outfit apart till she finds one of the keys to Robin's handcuffs. Kalifa's Downfall - in-depth information about the fight CP9's Personal Report Blueno is shown using his Devil fruit's ability, Air Door at Enies Lobby while carrying Lucci. Kalifa and Fukurou is also shown at the back of Blueno. Having been stripped naked by Nami to find the No. 2 key, Jyabura has lent her his shirt. She, along with the other CP9 members, walked along what is likely to be the Sea Train's tracks to St. Poplar. She is seen of the cover of chapter 500 to clean the streets with her Awa Awa devil fruit powers. After CP9 paid for Lucci's medical fees, they use the rest to buy clothes and other essentials, Kalifa is seen with Kumadori reading a book and smoking while others wait for them to return with the shopping. She is then seen smiling as Lucci, having recovered from his injuries, is discharged from the hospital. She is later seen with the team playing bowling, though her superhuman strength resulted in her essentially launching the bowling balls into the walls. However, CP9 had to stop their bowling match to deal with the problem of the Candy Pirates in St. Poplar causing a ruckus, so they became temporary vigilantes by beating them up. Kalifa is shown using her signature kicks to deal with one of the pirates, as the crowd cheer amazed at the strength of the group. However, after Lucci violently eliminates the captain, CP9 determine that they can't stay in St. Poplar any longer, and so they prepare to leave, but not before Kalifa receives a flower from a small girl (to the shock of Fukurou, Jyabura and Kumadori). Trivia *One of the CP9 agents that served under Spandine looks a bit like her. He is actually her dad. This idea is actually something that Oda had at the time and not something just made up when asked about it in a SBS question.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 54, Fan question: Is the dude with glasses Kalifa's dad? *In the Volume 44 SBS, it was revealed that Kalifa was very bookish as a child. *She has a sheep theme, as seen in one of her attacks involves her gathering up bubbles to resemble one. *Kalifa's birthday was revealed in a Volume 43 SBS to be April 23. This is because Secretary's Day is celebrated on this day. *Kalifa ranked at 23rd in the most recent popularity contest with 346 votes. *Oda has named several female characters after birds. Kalifa seems to be named after the Kalij Pheasant (or in German, "Kalifasan"). *Kaku and Kalifa are the only characters in One Piece to be seen eating their devil fruits outside of a flashback. *She is the only member of CP9 who has never been seen using Tekkai. References Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Human Category:CP9 Category:Galley-La Company Category:Rokushiki users Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Smokers